Worth Waiting For
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Looking at her from across the room, she seemed so perfect. If only she could see what she was doing to herself? Her life was like nightmare, with every step stealing more of my heart. CHANNY!


**DISCLAIMER: **I own no right to SWAC or any of the characters sadly.

**A/N: **Chad's POV

**SUMMARY: **Looking at her from across the room, she seemed so perfect. If only she could see what she was doing to herself?

**TITLE: **Worth waiting for

***SONNY*WITH*A*CHANCE* **

There she was, the reason my whole world kept spinning. She was like an angel from heaven. Every time I looked at her, butterflies exploded in my stomach and I'd realise her natural beauty. She wasn't only drop-dead gorgeous, she was funny, clever and…so many more things. Everyday I fell for her more and my love burned deep within me. It's a shame that she couldn't see what she was doing. Her eyes didn't shine like they used to and her smile had faded into a sinister frown. She had joined a modelling agency and starved herself on salad and water. We used to have ice cream sundae Sunday but now, she had more important things to do. I walked over to her and placed my head on her shoulder. She smiled but it wasn't the same. "Hi." I said as her croaky voice replied.

"Hey. Look Chad, I can't go to the movies tonight because I have to do something else." I sighed and pulled her closer. Her hugs weren't the same either. She was skin and bone, not the Sonny I knew…the Sonny I fell in love with. I pulled away and stared at her. She was paler, weaker, dying in her own self and there was nothing I could do except watch her. She wouldn't listen to me anymore. She listened to her new friends who told her to starve herself night and day. I kissed her lightly and walked away. That was all I could do. I saw her after rehearsal, eating yet another salad and I thought to myself 'is it worth it?' I sat next to her and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna go for dinner tomorrow night?" She nodded and pushed her food to one side. I raised an eyebrow as she smiled feebly, weakly at me. "What's up?" She shook her head and wiped some of her lip gloss off.

"I'm not hungry." I grew angrier and pulled her down when she went to walk away.

"No, you are gonna eat something proper. I don't care if you don't want it. I'm gonna force it down your throat weather you like it or not." She rolled her eyes as I thrust a plate of spaghetti to her. "Now eat. I'm not leaving until you do." She shook her head and pushed it away.

"Chad let me make my own mistakes. You know how much this modelling thing means to me. I can't put any weight on because we have a big show tomorrow." I nodded as she walked away. She wasn't the girl I fell in love with anymore, she was turning into a monster. I sighed to myself and picked up a fork.

"No uses letting it go to waste." I whispered and began to eat my lunch. It was good too; I couldn't think why she'd turn it down. Night fell and I scrambled into my bed, thinking about my girlfriend who was ruining her life. There was nothing I could do and I slept a dreamless sleep. She didn't realise that she was killing herself. I went along to the catwalk but I couldn't bear to watch. I couldn't see her pretending to be someone she wasn't. She wasn't my blue sky morning anymore, she wasn't my everything. I caught her after the show and thought that it'd be best to talk to her about it.

"Chad," she said as I grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. "Chad, you're hurting me." She gasped as I blinked back tears. I hated doing this but I needed her to listen to me for once.

"Sonny, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You're killing yourself and I am not going to sit back and watch. What's it gonna be, me or fame?" She let tears roll down her cheeks as I released her. I knew the answer already without her answer. "Fine, fine but when your world comes crashing down, don't expect me to help you get back up." I hated walking away but I had to. She needed to learn what she was doing and if this was the only way to do it then fine. I heard her pained wails and so badly wanted to go back but I knew that I couldn't. Days passed and we hadn't talked. I hadn't seen her today and was going to apologise because of what I'd said backstage at the fashion show. She'd probably be in the prop house so I went their first. I knocked and when there was no answer, I pushed the door open and gasped. Sonny, my Sonny lying on the floor. "Sonny! Come one please don't do this to me." Her eyes opened slightly as I grinned and pulled her into my arms. She pulled my head down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I would've picked you Chad. It wuh-wasn't worth it. I'm suh-sorry for what I duh-did and…" She stopped there as her eyes fell shut again. I sobbed into her chest as the ambulance pulled up and hauled her away.

"Will she be okay?" The doctor reassuringly nodded and looked back at Sonny.

"She should be." With that she disappeared into the night. A week later, I could see her and I was the first to visit.

"Chad?" Her voice was frail and I almost missed it. She still looked as beautiful as ever. I ran my hand down her cheek as she feebly smiled and kissed it. "Thank you for everything. You were right and it was stupid." I pressed my finger against her lip and hushed her. "When will you be going back to the studio?"

"When you get out, I'll wait for you 'cos you're worth it." She did the cutest giggle as I pressed my lips against hers. It was true, I would wait for her and I would wait as long as it would take for her to get better. Something's were worth waiting for and Sonny was one of them.

***SONNY*WITH*A*CHANCE* **

**A/N: Please review and tell me your thoughts. They're much appreciated ^-^ **


End file.
